Doña Perfecta
by NekoNata
Summary: Ataviada en su vestido azul oscuro, Franziska von Karma parece una princesita de cuento, llena de encajes y volantes, de sedas e hilos plateados. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Franziska es una reina, con su postura confiada y su mirada de hielo que da absolutos escalofríos a todo aquel que se fija lo suficiente en ella.


_El otro regalito que tenía que entregar hoy, para _**Volke**_. Felicidades, coso. Solo no me mates por esto, disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo y creo que me ha quedado moderadamente bien. Felicidades, tío. Y gracias por este año que te he conocido. En serio._

_Contiene spoilers de AA2. Menciones de muerte. Mis feels. Obviamente Ace Attorney no me pertenece, eso se sobreentiende._

* * *

Ella es la hija de la perfección.

Los ojos cristalinos de Franziska observan a su padre desde los palcos, admirándolo desde la distancia. Escucha la abrasiva e irrefutable dialéctica poniendo en evidencia a su contrincante. Las palabras de su padre como un látigo verbal que resuena en la sala, destilando orgullo y confianza en sí mismo. Es en esos momentos cuando la niña de verdad admira a Manfred von Karma.

Sabe que es su cometido como miembro de la familia el ser absolutamente perfecta. Es por eso que estudia hasta pelarse los codos, entrena hasta el agotamiento, y cuida su aspecto tanto que parece imposible para una niña de su edad. Ataviada en su vestido azul oscuro, Franziska von Karma parece una princesita de cuento, llena de encajes y volantes, de sedas e hilos plateados. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Franziska es una reina, con su postura confiada y su mirada de hielo que da absolutos escalofríos a todo aquel que se fija lo suficiente en ella.

La pequeña reina sonríe, viendo al estúpido abogado defensor derrotado, con su estúpido traje barato empapado de sudor. Solo cinco minutos. Eso es lo que ha durado el estúpido estúpido soltando estupideces frente a la grandeza de la sala. Y de su padre.

Y como siempre, cuando va a felicitar a su padre, él ni siquiera la mira.

— Es lo que cabría esperar. Yo nunca fallo. Mi récord es perfecto.

Y pese a todo, las palabras duelen. Se clavan como puñales helados en el corazón no tan de piedra de Franziska. Y aunque su expresión se mantenga impertérrita, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas.

Es en esos momentos en los que Franziska se pregunta, llena de angustia, si alguien como ella está hecha para ser una von Karma.

Por eso, Miles Edgeworth es, en cierto modo, una amenaza para ella. Tan correcto, tan inteligente, tan inexplicablemente lindo, tan perfecto. Sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Siendo sincera, ella quiere al estúpido Miles Edgeworth. Cuando le conoció era un niño desvalido lleno de ideales que incluso ella, casi un bebé, podía reconocer como idealistas e irreales. Quién necesita la verdad cuando puede obtener la perfección. Ella le acoge bajo su ala, a su hermanito, en un instinto cuasimaternal que, se convence a sí misma, se debe solo a que su hermanito es demasiado patético como para dejarlo solo sin que sucumba ante la realidad.

Y es que Franziska siempre ha sido buena para ocultarse cosas a sí misma.

Estando en Alemania, en ocasiones se entera de las cosas importantes más tarde que su hermanito, pero él llama. Siempre llama. Solo que esa vez lo hace con la voz quebrada y agotada. El juicio contra su padre empezará en un par de días. Será declarado culpable, y condenado a muerte. Es un juicio que no puede perderse por nada del mundo…

Y cuando el mazo del juez conoce su destino, la fiscal Franziska von Karma de diecisiete años mira a su padre, llena de dolor. Ya no le mira con admiración ni llena de ambiciones. Solo con la rabia acumulándose en su mirada de hielo, que poco a poco empieza a echar chispas.

Nadie mancha la perfecta trayectoria de los von Karma.

Pero ni siquiera es necesario esperar a una ejecución. Manfred von Karma comete suicidio en la cárcel, y la angustia en el corazón de Franziska se hace insostenible. Tiene que tomar cartas en el asunto. Tiene que hacer caer al hombre que dejó una mancha en su inmaculado orgullo y llevó a su padre a la desesperación y el suicidio. Phoenix Wright debe pagar.

Ese hombre es tan estúpido como lo imaginaba. Con esos ojos profundos y gentiles, señalando con su dedo impertinente el camino de la verdad. Esas personas le descolocan completamente. Es un placer hacer caer a esas personas, hacerles crujir el cuello bajo el tacón de su bota, bajo el impacto de sus látigos. Destruir ese idealismo a golpes de realidad.

Pero el estúpido Phoenix Wright la derrota varias veces. A ella, la fiscal prodigio. Poco a poco, incluso cegada por la rabia, puede ver la razón por la que ese hombre ha conseguido adentrarse en el corazón de su estúpido hermanito. Porque Franziska es de todo menos estúpida, y sabe reconocer el talento. Incluso si proviene de su enemigo. Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco su opinión sobre Phoenix Wright va cambiando. Pero no es como si le fuera a dejar ganar tan fácilmente.

Pese a todo, ese último caso le da el empujoncito final. Acabar en el hospital no entraba en sus planes. El tener que dejarle el caso a su hermanito, tampoco. Pero Franziska von Karma es sangre de su sangre y es lo suficientemente testaruda como para mantenerse al pie del cañón. Hasta que Matt Engarde confiesa en un ataque de pánico, y Phoenix Wright pierde su primer caso.

No puede entender cómo es posible que ese hombre esté feliz con el resultado.

Para ella, perder es lo peor que puede pasarle. Ella ha de ser una genio, una prodigio, una fiscal modelo con un expediente impecable, agerrida, agresiva. Franziska von Karma no puede permitirse una sonrisa gentil ni una mirada afable. No puede ni sabe hacerlo. Y siempre había pensado que no le hacía falta.

Pero ve la sonrisa de Phoenix Wright, el estúpido Phoenix Wright rebosante de felicidad porque la verdad ha salido a la luz, pese a haber perdido. Escucha las palabras de agradecimiento de Maya Fey, la misma Maya Fey que hace no tanto ella misma estuvo a punto de poner entre rejas, la misma Maya Fey que le sonríe con esos místicos ojos oscuros llenos de una calidez que parece derretir a la absoluta reina del hielo. El detective zarrapastroso Dick Gumshoe, cuya mirada viva e ingenua como la de un perrillo obediente está limpia del odio que cabría esperarse de alguien que ha sido maltratado por ella sin descanso. Incluso la pequeña Pearl Fey la mira de otra forma.

Pero Miles Edgeworth siempre parece ser la guinda del pastel con este tipo de cosas.

El fiscal demonio la mira con una cálida sonrisa, las comisuras de sus labios marcadas como las de cualquier persona que no está acostumbrada a sonreír. Sus ojos grises brillan con inteligencia y genuino afecto. Con cariño. Con complicidad. Con dulzura. Con comprensión.

Y no puede soportarlo.

Decide coger el siguiente vuelo a Alemania, pero ni siquiera ella es lo suficientemente rápida. Miles Edgeworth la sigue, con el látigo de Franziska en la mano. El símbolo de su seguridad en sí misma. Y ella, Franziska von Karma, fiscal prodigio de dieciocho años, hija del legendario fiscal Manfred von Karma, se derrumba.

Lo sabe mejor que nadie. Es poco más que una niña. Una niña llena de deseos y aspiraciones, llena de miedos e inseguridades que oculta a golpes de látigo, con una sonrisa confiada y una mirada de hielo. Franziska vive por y para probarse a sí misma que es digna del apellido de los von Karma. Tal vez, porque siempre ha estado convencida de que no lo merecía. Ganarse la aprobación de su padre era lo que más le llenaba de gozo.

Pero ha de admitir que deseaba mucho más la aprobación de Miles Edgeworth.

Es por eso que, entre lágrimas y estremecimientos propios de quien ha aguantado demasiado tiempo sin llorar, Franziska deja de llorar por el aplastante estrés emocional que ha sufrido y empieza a hacerlo de genuina felicidad. Porque él, su hermano, al que considera hermano mayor y pequeño, alumno y maestro, la mira como se mira a una hermana, a una igual. Porque está orgulloso de ella, de tenerla como apoyo y para apoyarla a su vez.

— N-No seas condescendiente conmigo… n-no voy a dejar q-que estés siempre un paso por delante de mí, Miles Edgeworth.

— No esperaba menos de ti.

Para ser sincera, Franziska está completamente celosa de esa nueva felicidad que su hermano ha encontrado. Pero le deja la puerta abierta, a ella, la ya no tan niña que, sin dejar completamente de lado a su padre comprende que hay cosas más importantes en su profesión que ganar absolutamente todos los casos.

Y así, la antes princesa de encajes y vuelos vuelve a Alemania convertida en una reina, con sus botas taconeando en pasos firmes y audibles, sus manos enguantadas aferrándose el látigo como de niña abrazaba sus peluches para sentirse protegida. Sabe que le llevará mucho esfuerzo. Pero mirándose al espejo, sabe que lo conseguirá. Sabe que algún día se sentirá lo suficiente segura de sí misma como para poder hacer vibrar el aire solo con su presencia. A sus tiernos dieciocho años, Franziska sonríe frente a sí misma, por una vez en su vida su reflejo pareciéndole lo suficientemente digno. Incluso doña Perfecta tiene sus fallos. Pero eso no la hace ser menos perfecta. Y trabajará duro para poder alcanzar el máximo grado de perfección, pura y sin manchas de corrupción.

Con todo, las lágrimas empapan sus pestañas y más tarde sus mejillas, cálidas y reconfortantes, llenas de dicha. Piensa en todos y cada uno de ellos, en cómo han cambiado su vida, en cómo quiere que la sigan cambiando. Por primera vez en su vida, Franziska von Karma tiene algo a lo que puede llamar amigos. Su nueva familia a la que se jura proteger con su vida. Al pensarlo, se le escapa una risita, pura, genuina, sin un solo tinte de malicia. Una risa feliz.

— Estúpidos…


End file.
